Going Back: Oneshot Style
by blucross
Summary: Ever wonder what happened during those time-skips of Going Back? Well, now you can find out! Various one-shots based on the Going Back world. No yaoi, and ideas are welcome.


Hallo everybody! I've decided that I'm going to start this fic for the one-shots that you've all been patiently waiting for! Tell me what you think! And I will put complete for Going Back so none of you are confused (I really should; it's been _forever_. xD) Anyways, these may continue on to the next one-shot, or they may not. Feel free to put in your ideas for the shots!

P.s. These aren't going to be super-long chapters (unfortunately). Usually, it will be under a thousand words, unless there's a topic that I find really fascinating, or it needs to be longer to get the idea out. (If ya'll give me some ideas, those longer chapters might happen…)

0o0-0o0-0o0

First One-shot: Dinner at the Namikaze Household

Dinner at the Namikaze household was a fickle thing; depending on which day and the time they made it, various meals would be concocted. Some, which would become favorite meals for the trio and others… Not so good, really.

Unfortunately, it was one of _those_ nights where Kushina decided she would cook something other than ramen. No matter how hard the two Namikaze men tried to stop her (and believe me they tried- just ask them about their bruises), it was to no avail, for Uzumaki Kushina was one stubborn lady.

So, you could currently find the two Namikaze males setting the table, trying to enter the kitchen to see what the red-head was cooking; sometimes, she would make something fantastic, such as the teriyaki chicken dish she had made a month ago. And then, there would be times where she made something that was still moving when she served it on their plates.

Kushina, though, would have none of it and didn't let them in; she had cooked before, and it turned out good… some of the time. But surely she was able to make something that was edible other than Ramen, right? With that set in mind, Kushina began cooking, deciding she was going to cook a recipe she had saved from when she was in Uzushiogakure*, written by her mother. It was a stew, which wasn't hard to make. Some of the ingredients weren't normally seen in stews, but that's what made it so unique to the Uzumaki family. She was sure that Minato and Naruto (especially Naruto; she didn't know why, but he gave off an Uzumaki vibe to her, urging her to try out this recipe. (if only she knew)). The texture was smooth and creamy, containing various herbs and meats.

It didn't take all that long to make, and it was affordable, two great things in Kushina's book. Waiting while it simmered for a bit, Kushina cut up some bread she had collected from the baker earlier today. It was an herb bread, one that complimented the stew quite nicely.

Completing the task, Kushina went over to the stove and, with a hot pad, took the lid off. She sniffed the stew's savory aroma before finding a spoon. With the spoon, she sampled it a little bit, and smiled in satisfaction; the stew tasted just like her mother's. Turning off the burner, Kushina yelled to the two males that dinner was ready, and heard the two males walking towards the dining room.

Using the Kage Bunshin, Kushina made a clone to carry the bread whilst she carried the stew in. Entering the room, she caught the weary looks on the faces of the two males, making her frown slightly. She would prove them wrong.

The clone had set the bread down, rolling its eyes at the two men; they were sissies. It poofed out of existence, letting its creator know exactly what it was thinking, and Kushina couldn't agree more.

"Well, help yourselves!" Kushina exclaimed, opening the lid. The aroma of the soup drifted out, and Kushina could see the drool starting to form in Naruto's mouth.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Kushina said with a smile, handing the whiskered boy a ladle. "You can serve yourself first."

With eager eyes, Naruto ladled himself a big portion of the stew. The whiskered boy knew this was an Uzumaki recipe; he didn't know how, but there was a feeling in his bones, telling him that this was part of one of his clans, the Uzumaki Clan. Taking a bite, Naruto's face split into a large grin.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed before eating some more, a happy expression painted on his face.

Taking the whiskered boy's reaction as a good sign, Minato served himself some of the stew as well, and put a spoonful in his mouth. Having the same reaction as the younger blonde, the Kiiroi no Senko dug into his meal.

Meanwhile, Kushina was savoring her portion; she knew this was the only one she would get tonight. Those two were almost like father and son; they were pigs.

0o0-0o0-0o0

*Uzushiogakure was the original home of the Uzumaki Clan. Taken down in war by Kiri, Uzushiogakure only had a few survivors (known, anyway). Kushina was one of them, and when she was young, becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi after her Great Aunt Mito, who was married to Senju Tobirama (I think) of the Senju Clan.

Well, that's the first one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
